The objective of this project is to establish a computerized laboratory for the study of skilled reading, using research techniques which involve the experimental manipulation of the text stimulus contingent upon the reader's eye movements. Further computer software will be developed for this type of research. Studies will be conducted investigating perceptual processes involved in reading. Particular questions of interest include: What is the region from which visual information is acquired during a fixation? When during a fixation is visual information obtained? Do language constraints influence what visual information is used in identifying words while reading? What information is carried across fixations? On what basis are the eye movements directed during reading? The research typically involves manipulating certain aspects of the text contingent upon the reader's eye movements, and then analyzing the eye movement data to determine whether the manipulation had an effect on reading, and if so, to identify the nature of the effect.